Meddling With Time
by Alexandra989
Summary: Jamie Bennett slips into the past and manages to save Jack from drowning. How did it affect the future? One-shot.


**This one-shot is actually an idea of a reviewer on my other one-shot 'The Overland Boy'. I would like to say thanks to that reviewer, who is unregistered and whom I can only refer to as 'Guest'. Thanks, if you're reading this!**

* * *

The just-risen sun shone softly on the village streets, bringing with it a flurry of early-morning activity, but even before that, there was already a hive of activity at the pond in Burgess. Six children, who had been up way past their bedtime till dawn on Easter Sunday, stood by and watched happily as their new favourite spirit was about to be crowned a Guardian. The Boogeyman lay defeated, thanks to the combined efforts of the Guardians and the children.

An odd rustling sound made Jamie Bennett turn to see if there was anyone creeping up to him, fearing that Pitch Black had come round and was attempting a sneak attack. But there was no one, and Jamie found himself staring at the vegetation that surrounded the pond, a forest, one of the few undeveloped parts of Burgess. He was about to turn back when something odd within the forest, not too far off, caught his eye. Frowning slightly, Jamie edged closer to get a better view, but it was gone. "Jamie?" Sophie, his two-year old sister, asked, looking up at him with concern, wondering what was troubling her brother as a frown was rather out-of-place at that moment, unless you were the Boogeyman or one of his accomplices. Jamie shook his head and managed a smile before patting his sister's head. "Just give me a moment, Sophie," he said. 'Ill be right back." Sophie nodded, and Jamie slipped away from the group, headed towards the forest. He kept throwing glances over his shoulder, and watched as Jack Frost took the oath. Finally, he took a turn and the view of the pond disappeared from sight.

Jamie had never been into the forest before, and there was a huge chance he would get lost, but there was a nagging urge to keep moving on that the ten-year old could not suppress. He took a few more steps, parted several trees, and leaped back in surprise.

Beyond a clump of trees lay a pond, very similar to the one he had came from. Even its surroundings were the same; the rocks and the trees. Jamie wondered if this was a replica of some sort, but why would the Burgess town council create a replica of the pond in the forest? Or had it formed naturally? Jamie glanced around, but saw no one else. He was alone, and that puzzled him. Didn't anyone else know of this pond? Then, he reminded himself that he was in a forest, and it was barely after dawn and people weren't usually about at that time.

He could turn back, but Jamie's curiosity got the better of him. He hurried towards the pond and touched its frozen surface, withdrawing his hand almost immediately, as it was cold. The ice was real, alright. Jamie remained where he was, contemplating, when he heard voices. He looked up, wondering who could be around the area at such an early hour. Perhaps an old couple on a morning jog? Wasn't it much too cold for that? As the voices got closer, Jamie scrambled to his feet and hid behind a tree, watching. Two figures approached the pond; a boy and a girl. The girl looked no older than him, but the boy seemed about 16 or 17, and was oddly familiar. Jamie noticed something odd about their clothes. Their garments seemed rather old-fashioned. The two of them, whom Jamie supposed were siblings, pulled on their skates. The girl happily stepped onto the ice, and skated towards the centre, but stopped, gasping loudly, when the ice beneath her began to crack. Jamie's eyes widened. The brother took off his skates and stepped barefooted onto the ice, much to Jamie's surprise. Wasn't it cold? Was this boy immune to cold or something? But the boy's movements were very familiar. Only when he began speaking to his sister did Jamie recognise him. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me."

Jack!

Jamie's heart leaped. Could it really be Jack? He looked so different, with brown hair and a cloak. Who was the boy at the pond with white hair and the blue hoodie? The one whom he had been battling the nightmares alongside all through the previous night? Jamie quietly stepped out from behind his tree and retreated behind another, slightly nearer to the pond, to get a closer look. It was Jack, without a doubt. Jamie felt confused, but continued watching as the scene unfolded before him.

Jack was trying to get his sister off the cracking surface of the pond, but his sister was too afraid to budge. It wasn't safe anyway. Jamie wondered what would happen to someone who fell into an ice-cold pond. Would they die right there and then, or only after several minutes? Jamie also ruminated on what he should do if the girl really did fall in. But after several attempts, the boy successfully got her to start moving forwards, slowly. He held a long stick in his hands with a crook at the top, which Jamie recognised as Jack's staff.

"No way," the ten-year old breathed. He watched with bated breath as Jack hooked his sister around the waist with the crooked stick and flung her to a side of the pond where the ice had frozen over completely. In the process, he slid towards the centre, very near where the ice had cracked.

Jamie's eyes widened in horror, as he could predict what was going to happen next. Without thinking, he dashed out from behind the tree, just as the ice gave way and Jack plunged into the pond's icy depths.

"Jack!" cried the sister.

"No, Jack!" Jamie yelled, running at full speed towards the pond. The girl looked up at him, surprised and shock etched on her face. Jamie gestured at the long stick. The girl nodded and picked it up before carefully moving towards the hole, stopping as soon as she heard small cracks forming. From where she stood, she managed to lower the stick into the water where she could feel a force grab at it. She tried to pull it up but she was dragging herself forwards. Jamie joined her and they tugged. The ice continued cracking beneath their feet and Jamie feared they would fall in as well. The boy's head finally emerged and he got out, with help from the two kids, as he was exhausted and cold. They pulled him back onto the ice, which plunged into a cracking frenzy, and the two of them hurriedly dragged him away from it. The boy sucked in deep breaths, his face pale, his body shivering uncontrollably.

"Stay with him. I'll get help," the girl said, before hurrying off.

Close-up, Jamie could see it was Jack. Jamie tried hugging the boy to keep him warm. Jack's body was as cold as ice, almost like the cold emanating from the white-haired version. "W-Who are you?" the older boy managed.

"My name is Jamie Bennett," Jamie replied. "Are- are you... Jack?"

The boy was genuinely surprised. "How did you know?" he asked. "I..." Jamie began, but was saved the trouble of answering when the girl came running back up with a woman and a man, whom Jamie guessed were their parents, judging from the family resemblance. They threw a thick coat around their son as the mother kissed him several times, and pulled him into a hug. Jamie let go and stood by, watching. They made a fuss over Jack, who was trying to escape it all. After what seemed like an eternity, the father turned and spotted Jamie.

"Thank you for saving my son," he said, full of gratitude, taking Jamie's hands in his. He eyed the boy with a questioning look, however. "But please tell me why you are dressed as such." He glanced down at Jamie's pyjamas.

"Er..." Jamie couldn't answer. What was with these people? Finally, Jamie decided he should just get back to the other pond. "I have to go. I'm sorry," he said. The man released his hands and nodded understandingly.

"We're forever in your debt, my son. If you ever need anything, you know where to find us. We live just beyond." He gestured in the direction the girl had ran off in to get help and where Jamie had seen the two siblings approach from.

Jamie nodded and got off the icy surface of the pond before breaking into a run. He tried to remember the way back and didn't stop running until he caught a glimpse of the pond ahead. He could see the other Guardians and his friends there, still. Adrenaline flowed through his veins as he couldn't wait to tell them what had happened.

Upon reaching the pond, however, Jamie couldn't help sensing that something was amiss. The dazed and defeated Boogeyman was no longer lying where he had been earlier, instead, he was towering over the Guardians, who were sprawled on the ice, weak, exhausted and sustaining injuries. Jamie turned to see his friends pressed up against the rocks, their eyes wide with fear at the sight of Pitch. They didn't seem to see Jamie, but Pitch did. Jamie ignored the glare and hurried to the nearest Guardian, Tooth, whose wings were missing and so were half her tail feathers.

"Tooth Fairy! Are you alright?" Jamie asked, confused. The last time he had seen them, they had all regained their powers. He looked over at the Easter Bunny, who was back in his tiny rabbit form. How long had he been gone? How did Pitch revive himself? How did things escalate that fast?

"W-Where did you go, Jamie?" Tooth asked.

Jamie glanced around, ignoring her question for a moment, looking for Jack, but the winter spirit was not in sight. He turned back to Tooth. "Tooth, where's Jack? Jack Frost?"

Tooth's eyebrows furrowed into a confused frown. "What, Jamie? Who's Jack Frost?"

** I totally defied science and logic. I'm the worst writer ever. But still I had to get this down... XP** **Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! (and perhaps tell me how illogical it is...)**


End file.
